“Chilling Adventures of Sabrina” – Sabrina Spellman
“Chilling Adventures of Sabrina” – Sabrina Spellman Overview Sabrina Spellman is a teenage half-witch, half-mortal who was initially believed to be the daughter of the warlock Edward and the human Diana Spellman. Since Diana and Edward had trouble having a child, they asked the Dark Lord, Lucifer Morningstar, for advising. Thanks to Dark Lord’s help, Diana soon became pregnant but unknowingly with the Dark Lord’s seed instead of Edward’s. Three days after Sabrina was born, while Diana had Sabrina given a Holy Baptism with aunt Hilda, as a witness; Edward had signed his daughter’s name into the Book of the Beast with the presence of aunt Zelda. Soon after that, the couple died in a plane crash. Sabrina’s aunts win custody of raising their niece over her mother’s mortal family. They are living with her warlock cousin Ambrose and her feline familiar Salem in the Spellman family mortuary on the outskirts of Greendale. While Sabrina is taught to do the witchery by her aunts at home, she lives a mortal life as a student at Baxter High School. She loves to hang out with her two best friends, Rosalind and Susie, and her mortal boyfriend Harvey Kinkle. Despite the fact they are very close, none of them is aware that she is a witch. Few days before Sabrina nearly turns 16 years old, Madam Satan, who is later the Queen of the hell, kills and takes Sabrina’s favorite teacher’s appearance, Mary Wardwell, in an attempt to get closer to the teenage witch. Because of the fact that Madam Satan is a concubine of the Dark Lord, she declares to deliver Sabrina to her beloved at any cost. On Sabrina’s 16th birthday, she has to choose between the two worlds: the witch world or the mortal world. She is encouraged to scarify her human life by her witchy family and fated to undergo the dark baptism and pledge her loyalty to the Dark Lord because all other witches have to do that. This is one of the most difficult decisions that Sabrina has ever to decide because she does not want to stay away from her mortal friends. From here, Sabrina starts her adventures in using the powers to help her mortal friends and to protect the fairness and justice for the witchery world. Personality Even though she is a half-breed, Sabrina’s personality makes her be one of the most powerful witches of her generation. Sabrina is intelligent, uncommonly kind, thoughtful, brave and never be afraid to raise her voice to change the witch-doctrine at every turn. Especially, her competence is much stronger under the reluctant assistant from the Madam Satan. With that help, Sabrina can be able to use her powers secretly to help others, even though it is normally not allowed by the witch council. While Sabrina is quite popular in the mortal school, she is generally hated in the Academy of Unseen Arts. She is really passionate about fighting for the advancement of women and girls in school. She is not scared of confronting anyone who humiliates her female friends or indeed any female students. Her dedication to her mortal friends has led her to make bad and even reckless actions that have unpredictable cost her greatly. Sabrina is very close to her aunts and her cousin. She loves her family very much and always desperately wants to protect them no matter how hard the situations are. For instance, in a confrontation with Batibat – a sleep-demon, Sabrina and other Spellman members are tortured into four separate nightmares which trap them into their own insecurities and fears. Fortunately, the mother of demons, Ms. Wardwell sees the Batibat through Sabrina’s bedroom mirror and astral projects herself into the dreamscape. After traveling various nightmares of other Spellmans, the Madam Satan eventually finds her student’s and informs her that she is stuck in a nightmare and in need to wake up immediately. Ignoring the demon teacher’s advice to get out of the house and save herself, Sabrina stays home and makes a plan with her aunts and cousin to beat the Batibat. Finally, her whole family is saved successfully. Power and Abilities Throughout her adventures, Sabrina learns many new powers, either from her aunts or inherited from her biological father, the Dark Lord. She can be able to use the spell casting fluently to scan and take away memories from others, to protect people from harms, or to project realistic illusion into the physical world… Especially, after signing the Dark Baptism, Sabrina gains more powerful abilities that she has never experienced before. For example, she can be able to summon hellfire to burn the Greendale Thirteen, which only three witches have ever been able to accomplish this. The young witch can cure other people’s injuries and wounds, or restore her friend’s sight using magic water. Sabrina also has the power to resurrect the dead of her witch classmates, Elspeth and Melvin, without using any spells or sacrifices. Category:Fictional Person